


That I'll Die Livin' Just as Free as My Hair

by schrodingerstiger



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrodingerstiger/pseuds/schrodingerstiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...and he went up to Nelson and started petting his hair, and we were all dying."</p>
            </blockquote>





	That I'll Die Livin' Just as Free as My Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this quote by Dominic Barnes (Trent Warbler):
> 
> "Chris is the funniest guy. It's hard to get work done, honestly, because you just, you laugh at everything. We were filming a scene the other day… for a number that he was doing, and he went up to Nelson - you know, Nelson with the big afro 'do, gotta love Nelson - and he went up to Nelson and started petting his hair, and we were all dying. It was so funny."  
> \- Dominic Barnes

"Okay everybody get in your beginning positions for  _Candles_!" Wes called banging his gavel twice before going to his position himself.

"Okay… we're running through this and  _Raise Your Glass_ , just like we're going to do at the competition!"

Everyone was milling about trying to get to their respective spot when Blaine suddenly looked around noticing that Kurt was just standing off to the side staring at the group.

He was slightly confused, but just shrugged it off moving past David to stand on the edge of the group.

Flint started the countdown but suddenly stopped halfway through.

Everyone turned to him in confusion only to find Kurt standing on his tip-toes next to Flint staring transfixed at his hair. It wasn't that though that had made Flint stop the countdown it was the fact that Kurt had raised a curious hand to  _pet_  his hair.

Everyone started laughing while trying in vain to hide it. Blaine just looked on feeling totally lost.

"Uh… Kurt?" he called his confusion evident in his voice, "What are you doing?"

Kurt didn't seem to hear him and just continued to pet Flint's hair while Flint just stood as straight as a rod. His facial expression one of pure shock and confusion.

"Kurt?  _Kurt?_ KURT!" Blaine finally yelled getting slightly frustraighted.

Kurt's hand froze and he looked up, looking strikingly similar to a deer in headlights , "S-sorry… It was just so fluffy and… yeah… okay let's practice…"


End file.
